I'm Here
by Barbie Hale Black
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto? Muchas. ¿Desde cuando estaba enamorada de él? Desde siempre. Solo hay un problema para él no existo.


**I'm Here**

Summary: **¿Cuántas veces lo había visto?** Muchas. **¿Desde cuando estaba enamorada de él?** Desde siempre. Solo hay un problema para él no existo.

ÉL, el chico de mis sueños, el hombre perfecto, o por lo menos para mi lo era, tan importante es para mi, que hasta en mis sueños se colaba, si, Edward Cullen era el dulce príncipe azul de brillante armadura, con ojos tan verdes que resultaba difícil separarse de ellos, cuantas veces soñé e imagine que el me miraba de la forma que a mi me gustaba, es decir, viendo no solo a la persona sino lo que escondia en su alma; su sola presencia me alteraba; pero como decirle lo muchos que me gustaba si hemos compartido menos de tres palabras. Aunque eso cambio cuando menos lo esperaba…

FLASHBACK

Era un dia normal en la oficina, yo me encontraba en el area de presidencia y él en la de contaduría, siendo la asistente personal de tu padre que fácil es salir tarde de la oficina, espues de un arduo dia, todos habían abandonado la empresa pero mi sorpresa fue cuando el elevador se detuvo justo donde estaba el amor de mi vida.

-Buenas noches señorita- dijo con su voz aterciopelada

- Buenas noches- dije con melancolía al contador que ni mi nombre sabia.

Sucumbimos en un silencio cuando se cerro el ascensor, hasta que se atasco. Si, la luz se habia ido.

-lo que faltaba- dijo al marcar el botón de emergencia

-no creo que vengan todavía, no debe quedar nadie en el edificio- dije sentándome a esperar la ayuda

Veo que pasaremos un largo rato aca- dijo al sentarse junto a mi- Soy Edward C…

Cullen- complete

¿Cómo lo sabias?- pregunto con cierta sorpresa.

¿Como no podría?- conocer el nombre de quien me desvela algunas noches, aunque esto lo deje en mi mente.

Disculpa- su rostro reflejaba sorpresa todavía.

Conozco toda la nomina de la compañía- dije

Ah, es solo por eso?- pregunto como con tristeza.

Si, por cierto soy Bella Swan- dije

Pasaron las horas y la ayuda no llegaba todavía, matamos el tiempo hablando de trivialidades, pero hacia frio, no me di cuenta que temblaba hasta que Edward se quito su saco y me lo puso sobre los hombros.

Lo necesitas mas que yo- dijo

-gracias- fue todo lo que pude decir.

Su saco olia perfectamente bien, una combinación de menta y aroma masculino. Me fije en sus labios tan perfectos como él, y me imagine como seria besarlos instintivamente me sonroje y me mordí el labio

Por favor no hagas eso- suplico

Por que?- pregunte con desconcierto fingido pues si sabia a lo que se refería.

Porque mi autocontrol se destruiría- dijo

Tu autocontrol?- pregunte

Si mi autocontrol que me frena de besarte ahora mismo- no podía creer lo que escuchaba y mucho menos la respuesta que le iba a dar.

Pues hagamos a un lado el autocontrol.

Me parece genial- dijo tomandome en sus brazos.

Solo puedo decir que mis fantasias no le hacían justicia al sabor de sus labios, pero cual seria mi desdicha al ver que la puerta se abria, nos separamos pero mis piernas eran gelatina. Él se acerco y dijo:

Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, por favor podríamos tener una cita?

FIN FLASHBACK

Y aquí me encuentro 5 años después de esa maravillosa noche, de repente sentí a alguien abrazandome por detrás, reconoci ese aroma inmediatamente.

En que piensa el amor de mi vida?- dijo el hombre de mis sueños.

En una de las mejores noches de mi vida, amor- respondi

Como se encuentran los tesoros de mi vida?- dijo aspirando mi olor y acariciando mi vientre abultado.

Estamos bien Edward- dije.

Como lo imaginan, luego de esa noche que compartimos nuestro primer beso, slaimos, nos conocimos mejor y luego de dos años de noviazgo nos casamos, ahora estamos esperando la llegada de nuestros gemelos que son el fruto del amor infinito que sentimos Edward y yo, el cual serán participes él y ella también.

Algun comentario para mi?

Soy Team Suiza y acepto tanto lobos como vampiros (en especial Jasper) de regalo…

Nos leemos pronto espero sus comentarios y criticas

Besos

Barbie Hale Black…


End file.
